prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of Champions 2014
Night of Champions 2014 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE, which took place on September 21, 2014 at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. It was the eighth annual Night of Champions PPV. Background Night of Champions featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At SummerSlam, Brock Lesnar defeated John Cena to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the August 19 edition of Main Event, Triple H announced that Lesnar would defend the championship against Cena in a rematch at Night of Champions. On the August 25 edition of Raw, Cesaro became the #1 contender for the WWE United States Championship by defeating Rob Van Dam. On August 29, it was announced on WWE.com that Sheamus would defend the title against Cesaro at the event. At SummerSlam, Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. On the August 18 edition of Raw, Miz defeated Ziggler by count-out in a rematch for the title. On the September 2 edition of Main Event, it was announced that Ziggler will defend the title against Miz at the event. At SummerSlam, Paige defeated AJ Lee to win the WWE Divas Championship. On the September 1 edition of Raw, Stephanie McMahon granted Nikki Bella a Divas Championship match at Night of Champions, but they were interrupted by AJ, who reminded Stephanie of her rematch. On September 5, Stephanie announced that Paige will defend the title against AJ and Nikki in a Triple threat match at the event. On the August 18 edition of Raw, Mark Henry attacked Rusev. On the September 1 edition of Raw, Henry and Big Show defeated Erick Rowan and Luke Harper by disqualification after Rusev attacked Henry. On September 5 edition of SmackDown, Henry challenged Rusev to a match at Night of Champions, which Lana accepted on Rusev's behalf. On the August 18 edition of Raw, Gold and Stardust defeated WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos in a non-title match. On the August 25 edition of Raw, Goldust and Stardust defeated The Usos by count-out in a rematch for the titles and attacked The Usos after the match. On the August 29 episode of SmackDown, after Jey Uso defeated Stardust, Goldust and Stardust attacked the Usos again. On the September 1 episode of Raw, after Goldust defeated Jimmy Uso, Goldust and Stardust attacked the Usos again, resulting in Jey Uso suffering an injured leg. On September 8, it was announced on WWE.com that The Usos would defend the titles against Gold and Stardust at the event. On the September 1 episode of Raw, Chris Jericho insulted Randy Orton on his Highlight Reel show. On the September 8 episode of Raw, Orton attacked Jericho in the WWE trainer's room while Jericho was being medically treated after losing to Bray Wyatt in a steel cage match. On September 9, it was announced on WWE.com that Jericho will face Orton at the event. On the August 25 edition of Raw, Roman Reigns attacked Seth Rollins and Kane during Rollins's eulogy of Dean Ambrose and defeated Rollins and Kane by disqualification in a handicap match. On the September 8 edition of Raw, Rollins and Kane attacked Reigns during Reigns's match against Randy Orton. On September 9, it was announced on WWE.com that Reigns will face Rollins at the event. However, on September 20, Reigns was rushed to the hospital for emergency surgery for an incarcerated hernia, and it was announced on WWE.com that Reigns will not be medically cleared to compete against Rollins at the event. The pre-show featured the return of Christian's "Peep Show" with Chris Jericho as the special guest. Production A match was supposed to take place against Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, but was cancelled the day before the event, as Reigns was rushed to the hospital for emergency surgery on an incarcerated hernia, and was deemed unable to compete. During the event, Rollins ordered that the match take place, causing him to win via forfeit. Dean Ambrose promptly returned and attacked Rollins before being restrained by security. Results ; ; *Gold and Stardust defeated The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (12:47) *Sheamus © defeated Cesaro to retain the WWE United States Championship (13:21) *The Miz (w/ Damien Mizdow) defeated Dolph Ziggler © (w/ R-Truth) to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (09:18) *Seth Rollins defeated Roman Reigns by forfeit *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Mark Henry by submission (08:26) *Randy Orton defeated Chris Jericho (16:15) *AJ Lee defeated Nikki Bella & Paige © in a Triple Threat Match by submission to win the WWE Divas Championship (08:45) *John Cena defeated Brock Lesnar © (w/ Paul Heyman) by disqualification in a WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match (14:15) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Event gallery *Night of Champions DVD release * Night of Champions 2014 on DVD External links * Night of Champions 2014 Official website * Night of Champions 2014 at CAGEMATCH.net * Night of Champions 2014 at Online World of Wrestling * Night of Champions 2014 Kickoff on WWE Network * Night of Champions 2014 on WWE Network Category:Night of Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events